


The Honey Trap

by Angylsmuse, Rina9294



Series: Pretty Baby [1]
Category: Once a Thief (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angylsmuse/pseuds/Angylsmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: What if Victor had met Mac while he was still working Vice and Mac was still a thief?





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Caligula is a sex club created by Alliance where the Director was a founding member. The Royal York Hotel is on par with the Plaza in New York, and Queen's Quay is a very ritzy waterfront district in Toronto with very pricey condominiums.  
> Originally posted March 2000.

_October 1989_

This trip sucked.

Huffing a lock of wavy dark hair off his forehead, eighteen-year-old Mac Ramsey repeated the sentiment aloud as he looked out the window over the urban sprawl below. Over twenty four hours' travel from Hong Kong to Toronto and now he was cooped up in a hotel room - albeit a very plush hotel room as the Tangs traveled first class - with only his brother Michael for company.

At least if he'd been sharing the room with Li Ann, he could have come up with entertaining way to pass the time. Hell, if Michael was a little less tight assed he could have had a few suggestions that way too.

"I cannot believe we're stuck in here. I mean c'mon, it's Canada, land of the Mounties and all that, not like we could get into trouble out there."

Michael glanced up from the newspaper he was reading, a faint expression of disgust washing over his handsome face. "You could get into trouble at a convention of nuns, Ramsey, and that's precisely why Father told us to stay put until he returns. He has no desire to have to bail you out of jail." Though unsaid, the word 'again' hung between them, increasing the tension in the room.

"Hey, I'll bet under those habits, nuns really know how to party," Mac laughed. Pushing off the windowsill, he vanished into the bedroom he'd been assigned and began rummaging around in the closet for something suitable to change into.

Something casual, but with style . . . Discarding the more formal clothes, Mac retrieved a pair of jeans and a white shirt from the spacious closet. Not what he usually wore, but then today he was going to be trying to blend into the crowds. Hell, who knew, maybe he'd find a lovely young lady interested in giving him a private tour.

Humming to himself, the young thief slipped his wallet into the back pocket of his jeans after making sure that at least one of his lock picks was secure in the folds. Leaving the shirt untucked provided decent camouflage for the small bulge it made - it never paid to entice pickpockets you know. After running a touch of gel through his hair, tucking a pair of mirrored sunglasses into his shirt pocket, and stepping into a pair of athletic shoes, Mac felt he was ready to take on the city.

"If Pop comes back, tell him I'm asleep," he called before stopping at the door and listening carefully to make sure none of the bodyguards were around.

"I'm not covering for you. You leave, you're on your own," Michael warned him. "You fuck up and Father will leave you to rot here."

"Like I'm gonna get caught," Mac laughed, easing open the door and peering both ways down the hall. "Have fun with the paper, bro. I'll fill you in on the details when I get back!" Before Michael could get in a parting shot, Mac was out the door and down the hall, trotting down the stairwell just in case any of the Tang employees were using the elevator.

The noontime sun was near blinding and Mac slipped his sunglasses over his dark eyes, grinning as he surveyed the crowded streets around him. Hello Toronto. Mac Ramsey was here and it was time to have a little fun.

~*~*~ 

"Mansfield, my office - Now!" Vic looked up from the latest case he was working on, underage male prostitutes in some of the more well hidden and more notorious bathhouses in town, and grimaced at his erstwhile partner, Dobrinsky. What now? Like being the rookie on the team wasn't bad enough. Like getting the lovely assignment of having to play a john looking for a good time with a pretty party boy wasn't bad enough. Like actually having to go through most of the motions leading up to actual sex wasn't bad enough. Now it looked like he was about to be put on the Captain's shit list.

"Not your week, is it Ace?" Dobrinsky whispered as he passed the other man's desk on the way to the Captain's office.

"Fuck you, Dobie," Vic snapped unhappily.

"Don't call me that!" Dobrinsky shot back before continuing. "Besides - that's your assignment remember, Ace - to fuck the pretty boys?" Dobrinsky chortled as he watched Mansfield stalk over to the Captain's door, take a deep breath and knock.

"Come in Victor," Captain Diana Rictor purred throatily. "Have a seat. So, how's my favorite new recruit liking his assignment?" Vic snorted and mumbled something graphic and unrepeatable. The Captain's elegant red eyebrows quirked, and a dangerous half smile spread over the overtly sexual features. The captain was a good looking woman and wasn't afraid to use her sexuality any more than she was afraid to use her considerable martial arts knowledge or the 7mm Glock in her desk drawer. But for some reason her charms hadn't worked on the handsome Detective Mansfield. Pity, it could have been fun.

"So, you don't like playing with party boys, hmm? You won't have to any longer Victor. Dobrinsky will be taking over that case. I have a new one for you." A heavy manila folder hit the desk in front of the slightly worried detective.

Opening the file he looked at the face that stared back up at him from a black and white glossy. Exotic first sprang to mind. Dark, slightly canted bedroom eyes, lips that made a mouth water, stubborn tilt to the chin, gorgeous dark hair that just begged to have fingers run though it. Flipping past the picture, Vic did a quick rundown of the rap sheet attached. Shit! Eighteen, goddamn - the kid was practically jailbait.

"Meet Mac Ramsey. Adopted son of the Tang Godfather. Who is in Toronto. For what we have no idea and we have people in Asian Crimes working on it. Mr. Ramsey however, is fair game. Adventurous with a proclivity for thievery. If we can crack him we may have an in as to what Mr. Tang is doing \- something the AC won't have thought of." The captain stood up and slinked around the desk, showing off the pinstriped suit that on anyone else would have just been a suit but on her should have been illegal. Black lace bras definitely weren't Mansfield's idea of proper office attire, but hey, whatever turned her crank.

"I _want_ him Victor. I want him singing like a canary. Do what you have to to make him ours. I want this case Victor. I do not want those idiots in AC to break this case. Do what _ever_ it takes. Do I make myself clear?" Diana Rictor was a woman with ambition. That ambition included being the commissioner. If she could take the credit for bringing down Tang that spot was virtually hers.

"Perfectly clear, Captain. Whatever it takes." Vic exited the office, file in hand and walked over to his desk. Grabbing the bathhouse case he walked over to Dobrinsky and plopped in front of the confused black man. "Try not to have _too_ much fun there, _Ace_ ," Vic grinned evilly before grabbing his ever present brown leather jacket and walking out the door.

~*~*~ 

_You know,_ Mac sighed to himself as he studied the crowds of people streaming down the street around him, _for a big city, Toronto is damn boring._ Tourists, tourists and more tourists, most of them clutching tickets to that evening's performance of 'Phantom of the Opera' and acting as if they had attained the pinnacle of cultural nirvana. If there was one thing the young thief did not want to do during his visit, it was to spend his free time sitting through an over-blown musical with a bunch of gum-snapping idiots.

"There has gotta be something better here to do then this crap," he muttered, flashing a grin at a girl approaching in the opposite direction. The blonde smiled back, then winked and handed him an electric pink flyer emblazoned with the name and address of a club of some kind.

"Caligula . . ." What the hell, he'd seen it all in Hong Kong, nothing this city could throw at him would be a surprise. Taking note of the directions drawn on the pamphlet, Mac got his bearings, then headed north, a smirk turning up the corners of his lips and a new purpose fueling his stride.

Mac found the club and bluffed his way past the sleek looking bouncer with little trouble at all. As a matter of fact, if he had thought about it more, he would have realized it was too easy getting in there. The décor met with his approval, as did the tight leather uniforms the staff was wearing. It was early, so the place was still somewhat quiet, but Mac had the feeling it would be wild come nightfall.

Nightfall. Shit. The old man was going to kill him if he wasn't back before then but hell, Michael had probably ratted him out by now anyway. Might as well enjoy the freedom before the ax fell.

Settling himself on a bar stool where he could watch most of the room, Mac ordered a beer, flipping out a bill to pay the buxom bartender who gave him a very visible once over as she served him.

God, could these people be any more innocent? And could life get any better?

~*~*~ 

Jackie Janzek turned away from the kid she'd just served and grinned. Ramsey was obviously out of place and he probably thought he'd pulled one over on everyone. Typical teenaged male - thinking with his lower brain not his upper. The kid was something to look at though - he was a heartbreaker, no doubt about it. Vic was one lucky bastard, pulling this assignment.

The set up had been so easy - and a little scary. How Captain Rictor knew about the Caligula, let alone had enough pull to get her hired, convince them to let a non-member in _and_ use the place for a sting like this was not worth thinking about. Then again, the captain was not your ordinary run of the mill vice captain. She seemed to like her job just a little _too_ much. True, being part of the vice unit meant you got to see the dark side of the city, all the seedy little unknown places that housed the perverse, illegal and unmentionable. Jackie herself had spent way too much time playing an underaged prostitute, or a party girl, or what ever else appealed to the local nasties. In fact it had become so much a part of her personality that she actually talked like the little 'valley girl' slut she pretended to be, even off duty.

Filling a glass of beer, she slipped out the side of the bar and took it over to a darkened corner. "Like, your little squeeze just walked in Vic. God, he's like so totally munchy. I'm gonna feed him one more straight beer then I'll start giving him that X Rictor told me to use. I've like seen this stuff work and man - the results are hot. He should be nice and receptive to a little company in about half an hour. You're gonna want to get closer when I start feeding it to him though, people in this place tend to eat little boys like him for lunch. Hell, half the deviants started drooling the minute he walked in," Jackie snorted derisively.

"They're gonna wait till he's nice and happy before pouncing so you'd better be there first," she continued and turned to walk away.

Vic caught her arm. "No - no drugs."

"But, like Rictor said," Jackie whined.

"No - I want him clean. And only two more then you cut him off. Don't worry Jacks," Vic smiled predatorily when he saw she was about to protest again, "he's not gonna say no. Believe me."

Jackie looked at Vic again - really looked. Her fellow vice cop had his trademark brown leather jacket next to him but that was where the similarities to the guy she saw on a daily basis ended. He had on a black t-shirt, tight enough for her to see every muscle on his washboard stomach, and it also made the hoop through his right nipple easily visible. When the hell did Vic get his nipple pierced? In his left ear was a silver hoop and above it a diamond stud. He had two holes? Who the hell was this guy sitting here in . . . skin tight black leather pants with black leather biker boots. Jackie was suddenly hornier than she could remember being around the hunky detective, and that was pretty damn horny!

"Wow! Vic you are like so killer in that outfit. If the baby swings that way he's gonna beg you to take his ass!"

Victor just grinned, a dangerous glint in his eye. "I've done my research - he's got the inclination even if he's never acted on it. Don't worry Jacks, baby is in the bag. Now be a good little girl and give him the beer he's motioning for will ya?"

~*~*~ 

"Complements, like, of the gentleman sitting over there," the bartender giggled, waving her hand in the direction of a darkened corner of the club as she slid another draft in front of Mac.

As she leaned over, she flashed him a good shot down her cleavage and he raised his glass in a toast to her. "Sure it isn't from you? Maybe later you can show a guy who's new to town around?"

She leaned farther over the bartop, the motion threatening to spill her breasts from her black leather bustier. "If you're still around when I get off work, like sure, might be fun." With a saucy wink, the blonde turned back to her work, leaving Mac to contemplate his beer and the anonymous patron who had purchased it.

Well, free booze was free booze. Turning his attention back to the shadows, Mac inclined the glass toward the figure there, then downed half the brew, grimacing slightly at the acrid taste. Shit, couldn't these Canadians even make a decent beer? This stuff tasted almost as bad as American crap.

Mac hooked his feet around the rungs of the stool he was sitting on and slugged back the rest of the beer. He leaned back against the marble counter, watching as his benefactor stood and walked in his direction. The man stepped from the darkness into the dim illumination near the bar and Mac's eyes widened in appreciation.

Shit, the man was sex on two legs. The young thief's gaze centered on the fluid movements of the leather clad hips for a long moment then, as he tried to ignore the definite interest on his body's part, moved upward. It didn't offer any reprieve, especially since the way up revealed that the older man liked his shirts tight and his nipple pierced. Fuck.

For the first time, Mac felt a twinge of nervousness and wondered if he should cut out of here now. A look in the stranger's emerald eyes decided it for Mac. He was staying. "Thanks for the beer, man," he said, smiling and casually downing the rest of the mug while giving the other man an all over look again.

"You're welcome," came the rough silk reply of Victor Mansfield. He saw Jackie watching out the corner of his eye. Shit he hated being on display, but orders were orders and despite the squeaky clean image Vic knew he had at the station he also knew how to play the game.

It had taken him along time to remake Victor Mansfield from a kid from the wrong side of the tracks, and a wild child to boot, to someone people thought of as responsible, upright, a little naïve and 'nice' guy. What his fellow cops didn't know would never hurt 'em. But for right now, Vic let the wild side out of its carefully chained cage and hoped Jackie would think that it was all just an act.

"So tell me, what's a pretty little baby like you doing in the Caligula - or do you like playing the types of games people play here? You hardly look old enough to have developed these sorts of _vices_ but I could be wrong."

"Baby?" Mac cocked an eyebrow at the older man, then snorted. "I may look young, but I haven't been that innocent in a hell of a long time, bud." Something inside him was trying to raise an alarm, but Mac's libido successfully bludgeoned it into silence so that he could continue the conversation. "As for what vices I have, I doubt there's anything in here I haven't seen in one form or another."

The blonde had refilled his beer again and he gave her a smile as he picked up the frosted glass. The frothy head of foam left a mustache on his upper lip after he drank, one that Mac languidly licked away, watching the other man the whole time. "What about you? This place your regular hang out?"

Vic shuddered, his eyes turned smoky jade and became half lidded as the heat spiked. Taking a healthy swig of his own glass of brew, which Jackie had just given him, he hardly noticed the slightly bitter and faintly herbal aftertaste. He was too busy trying to control the lust that just sizzled through his brain. The baby was eye candy all right, and he knew it.

"Let's just say that there's no floor I'm not allowed access to, and leave it at that," he replied softly. At that moment another vice cop sidled up to Vic, this one looking like a fuckable little boy toy. "Found some one new to play with Master Victor?" he breathed before pouting prettily. "Guess I'd better go back to my floor and leave you to it," with a caress of Vic's broad shoulders he was gone.

Mac shifted on his stool as the fit of his jeans tightened more. If this got any worse, he was going to be able to count his pulse beats in the throbbing in his groin. Hoping it would clear his head, or at least bank the urges that were crawling through his brain, the thief downed the rest of his beer and watched a third man approach them - apparently to be brushed off by his companion. He felt the sudden urge to grab the party boy's wrist and twist it when he touched - what _was_ this man's name?

Vic shot a glance at Jackie who cocked her head to one side. Following the motion Vic's eyes widened imperceptibly. Shit! Rictor. Then the taste of his beer finally registered and he looked from it to Jackie, his eyes menacing. 'Rictor' she mouthed then turned away. Sonofabitch, the harpy had spiked his drink and if his was spiked. . . . Turning to look at his companion Victor noticed the flushed skin, dilated pupils and unconscious gyrations of the baby's body. Fuck. Screw the back room, chances were Rictor had it rigged to tape, sicko bitch that she was.

"So tell me pretty baby, you here to decorate the bar, or are you here to find someone to play with?" Vic growled in Mac's ear, his voice darkened sin.

Being called 'pretty baby' should have bothered Mac a lot, but somehow it didn't. Of course, that may have had something to do with his increasing interest in the dangerous looking man beside him and the way he filled out his shirt . . . and his pants . . .and . . .

Damn.

"Was hoping to find someone to dance with," Mac smiled, studying the older man through half-lidded eyes. "Would much rather do that then hold up the bar." He took another drink, too distracted by the handsome lines of the other man's face to notice that the foam had marked his lip again. "And need to know your name before I even think of playing with you."

Vic didn't answer for a moment, just stared at the young man in front of him. He knew there was a drug working it's way through not only the kid's system but his as well. He knew Rictor was watching, damn the bitch, not to mention Jackie. He _knew_ he should haul the kid into a cab and they should both run for their lives. But none of his knowledge could prevent him from leaning in close and licking that damnable line of foam from the sweet little baby's lips.

Whoa . . . Mac's eyes widened when the other man leaned in, then opened even more at the rough velvet swipe of his tongue over his lip. Parting his lips to say something proved to be a mistake - or a blessing depending on which brain was talking - as the older man swooped in for the kill. Suddenly, Mac's mouth was full of the other man's tongue and damn if he didn't taste good! Groaning against the mobile lips that covered his, Ramsey gave into whatever wild hair had claimed him and succumbed to the kiss, grabbing two handfuls of his companion's soft leather jacket to hold him in place.

Groaning softly when the taste of beer merged with the taste of Mac, Vic gave in to the inevitable and took the younger man's mouth in a ravishing kiss that left them both breathless and Victor so hard he was threatening any future generations of Mansfield's due to lack of blood flow. "Victor," he purred, "My name is Victor. And you are? . . .Apart from mine that is."

It took the thief a moment to get his bearings once they broke apart and the dim lighting of the club seemed brighter for some reason. What was he saying? Oh, name and . . . The low-voiced addendum to the simple question sent a tremor racing through Mac's body and he slid half off the stool, needing to be closer to the source of that voice.

"Mac," he whispered, gazing up at Victor in unadulterated lust as a hand slid over the t-shirt to stroke the hard muscles beneath it. "Glad ta meet ya, Victor."

"Keep it up baby and I'll have you over a table so fast you're head'll spin," Vic threatened as he captured the young man's hand in his. He knew what he was supposed to do next - take the kid upstairs and compromise him. But he couldn't. He liked the kid, brash little piece of work that he was. Vic closed his eyes, took a deep breath, . . . and kissed his career away.

"Come on Mac, it's time to go," he whispered softly. "I don't want to share you - ever."

The younger man flowed to his feet, using the motion to twist his hand out of Victor's grasp and rest it on his chest once again. As his thumb outlined the smooth metal circle that was broken by the hard nub of Vic's nipple, Mac tilted his head the small bit needed to make their eyes meet. The thought of Vic pushing him over to a table and making good on his threat made him arch his body into the other man's leather clad hips.

"They have music where we're going?" he asked, nuzzling his face into Victor's neck, not caring in the least where that was, just that it got him naked and next to the older man.

"Yeah," Vic responded once he got the involuntary shudder under control. Damn that stuff Janzek slipped him, it was making him harder than granite and these damnable leather pants weren't helping much. It was so fucking hot in here and Ramsey was rubbing against him like a cat in heat and god dammit all he wanted to do was sink himself so deep in his pretty baby that he'd never find his way out again.

"There's gonna be music baby." _The music of you screaming my name as I bury myself deep, you moaning and begging for more and more and me giving it to you._ Vic thought to himself as he grabbed hold of the tormenting hand to both stop Mac's movements and to give him something to hold on to as he quickly led the young man outside before any of his 'back-up' could stop him.

Hailing a cab and bundling his clinging, writhing, moaning playmate in the back, Victor gave the cabby an address in Queen's Quay. It was a condo that belonged to his family - well him. His parents had bought it for him as a peace offering but he'd never lived in it. It would suit his purposes now though - some place Rictor didn't know about, some place she couldn't find out about and get her rocks off spying on them. Some place where he could do all the dark, dangerous things floating through his brain.

The trip was made in a haze of lust with Vic fighting the urge to take the kid right there in the back seat. Due to Mac's young looks Vic was loathe to even touch him the entire ride, not that the cabby hadn't seen it all he was sure. All it did was increase the ache in the cop though. He needed, fuck how he needed.

Paying the cabby off, Vic practically dragged Mac past the night manager and into one of the elevators. The doors had barely slid shut when he turned on the younger man with a predatory pounce. "Pretty little baby," he growled softly before crowding the young man into the elevator wall and pressed himself firmly into the writhing young body beneath his. " _My_ pretty little baby," and then he devoured those oh so fuckable lips.

Denied the contact he'd been craving so desperately for the course of the taxi ride to wherever the hell they were going, Mac was in an almost frantic state by the time they exited the car. Barely audible moans slipped past his lips as he struggled to grind himself into Victor's side, past the point of caring about anything except for the lust raging within him.

The moment the elevator doors closed, Mac started to move toward the older man, but found himself pinned against the wood and mirrored wall, feeling the longed for pressure of Vic's length grinding into him. Somewhere deep in his mind, a part of him grumbled in opposition to the name, but the rest of him didn't care, being too occupied with trying to inhale as much of the other man as possible.

His hands clutched at Vic's shirt, shoving at his jacket, and delving under the tight fabric of his shirt in an attempt to feel the bare heat of his skin. That accomplished, Mac's finger's spasmed, digging into Vic's back, pulling him closer. He barely noticed when the elevator stopped moving or when the car brightened as the doors opened into an expensively decorated hallway. "No . . ." he moaned as Vic pulled away, grabbing hold tighter to keep from losing any of the amazing feel of the other man's body against him.

"Shh, sweetheart. Gotta get you inside - don't want anyone else seeing your luscious body but me. Don't like sharing most times but now - think I'd kill anyone who came near you," Vic husked possessively as he pulled the younger man along behind him, intent on getting inside the condo, then inside of Mac.

Fumbling the keycard out of his wallet, Vic slid it through the electronic lock then disarmed the alarm system before pulling the wild eyed young man inside. It was almost impossible to believe this writhing, clinging sex kitten was only eighteen - Mac seemed to have more knowledge and skill than most of the seasoned whores he busted in Vice - not that he was complaining. What he was, was so god damned aroused that if he didn't find himself buried deep inside this gorgeous, heart stopping kid in the next few minutes he was going to go out of his fucking mind.

"Bedroom, baby, this way," he managed to get out between sucking kisses and groping hands. Clothes were stripped off as they went and dropped or thrown or tossed wherever they may land. The door was practically yanked off it's hinges in haste to get inside and Victor managed to get the clinging kitten to lay on the bed by himself long enough for a quick trip to the bathroom's medicine cabinet. Good thing he kept this place stocked with all sorts of goodies for when his relatives and friends came to visit.

Being in bed alone was not tops in Mac's mind at his time, no matter what the reason, no matter how short a time Victor had promised it would be for. Unable to touch the other man, the thief's hands filled themselves with his own body, stroking and petting until he was on the edge of orgasm. God it felt so good, the only thing holding him back from giving into the need consuming him was the knowledge that it would be so much better with Victor.

"Get in here," Mac wailed, twisting on the bed so that he could hump the soft comforter, his hands fisting in the pillows as he tried to get some kind of control over himself. What was wrong with him? He'd never wanted anything, anyone this badly but God did he now. A small noise broke through Mac's mindless moaning and he looked back over his shoulder to see Victor standing in the doorway to the bathroom. The light behind him outlined the older man's body in a bright nimbus and Mac knew he'd never seen anything as gorgeous in his life.

"Fuck me, please . . ." he whispered, the words almost lost in the shuddering gasps for breath that rocked his body. "Now . . ."

"Fuck," Vic breathed softly, watching the younger man rubbing against the bed. He'd never seen anything so erotic in his life. It was almost enough to make him come right there. And then Mac spoke - whispered for Vic to fuck him. It was a jolt of electricity right to his groin.

"Jesus, oh shit," Vic groaned softly. He was too hot, too hard. If he went after the kid in his present state not only would they break a few bedsprings, chances are he'd hurt Mac too and the last thing he wanted was to hurt his baby. Squirting some of the lotion he'd found on his hand he wrapped the now slick fingers around his cock and began to stroke himself hard and fast. He needed to take the edge off. He also needed to see Mac play with himself - fuck that was wild watching the kid stroke and play with his sleek body.

"Touch yourself for me Mac," he husked in the silent room. Only the little whimpers and moans from the teen's lush mouth broke the silence, so far above the streets of Toronto were they. "Show me what you like baby - show me what feels good."

Mac's first inclination was to argue the point. He didn't want to jerk off, he wanted to be fucked and he wanted it right now! Flipping over onto his back once again, he gathered himself to launch at Vic, then stopped dead, whiskey dark eyes riveted on the quick movements of the older man's hand on his erection.

A stream of Chinese curses filled the room as it hit Mac that Vic wasn't fooling around - for now anyway this was all they were going to do. The curses segued to muttered death threats even as he grasped his painfully hard cock, his hand slipping easily into the same rhythm the older man was using on himself. That extra stimulus was all it took and Mac came with a long howl, his back arching off the bed as his seed spurted over his stomach and hand. His eyelids drooped closed with the overwhelming intensity of his climax, then shot open again, still lust glazed, but also a little defiant as he stared at Victor who was now leaning over him.

Victor moved steadily forward as he watched the young man touch himself. By the time Mac came, Vic was standing next to where the teenager lay. Placing a knee on the bed for balance, Vic bent over Mac and with a wicked glint in his eye, ran his tongue along the younger man's sticky stomach lapping up Ramsey's seed. He tasted like musk and ocean and sex and it was enough to send Vic shooting his own orgasm over the bed and the thief.

"You taste like sex - and now you'll taste like sex and like me," Vic husked as he settled on the bed next to Mac, taking his mouth in a lush kiss. "That was gorgeous baby. Hot and beautiful - like something out of my fantasies. But such language - don't know what you were saying, but I'm sure my naughty little baby was using bad language. Do it again and I may have to - discipline - you," Vic mock growled as he rolled on top of Mac and pressed the younger man into the bed and himself into the younger man, their now slick bodies sliding against one another.

Mac continued speaking Chinese, his mind short-circuited by thunderous climax he'd just had as well as the driving need that still possessed him. His orgasm had barely caused his erection to flag and as he rasped out hot, pornographic phrases, he squirmed, whimpering in delight as Vic's penis moved against his.

The bewildered look in the older man's eyes brought Mac back to himself enough that he became aware that Victor had no idea what he was saying and, with a mental lurch, he switched back to English again. "Discipline doesn't work on me, just ask my family." Laughing a bit at that, Mac pulled Vic down so that he could kiss him again, initiating an aggressive attack on the other man's mouth that was designed with one result in mind - to get what he wanted and now.

"Oh I don't know - I'm sure I could come up with _some_ way to keep you in line," Vic purred softly, panting from the thief's attack on his mouth. "In fact, I know I can."

Vic pressed his considerably heavier frame into that of the younger man and with one hand pinned Mac's hands above his head. "Mmm, handcuffs would have been a nice touch but I forgot my toys in my other jacket," Vic murmured softly as he watched the younger man's eyes darken to obsidian and glitter in the half light cast throughout the room by the lights of the city. "You are so gorgeous. A Botecelli or Michaelangelo's David brought to life. A living breathing work of art," Vic sighed as he trailed his free hand along the teen's side and across the slender chest where a smattering of chest hair was beginning to thicken.

Handcuffs. As if he couldn't be out of those in ten seconds flat. Even as the rest of what the older man was saying registered on his lust-hazed mind, Mac found himself thinking that maybe he wouldn't mind staying in them a little longer - if only to see what it would get him.

"I could play with you all night," Vic commented softly as he began to tweak and tease first one, then the other of Mac's tiny nipples. Bending his head, Vic took one in his mouth and began to suckle and nibble lightly - moaning slightly at the delicious taste of the kid's skin. His free hand continued to tease and taunt the remaining nipple and the whimpers and curses interspersed with unknown Chinese phrases coming from above him were music to his ears.

Vic knew that unless some miracle happened this was a one shot deal - that Mac would either try to kill him or try to bolt when he woke up in the morning and realized that he'd been drugged, even if Vic had ordered that it not be done. Then he'd have to face the queen bitch herself. So tonight he was going to drown himself in this gorgeous, erotic, exotic young man who for some reason made his heart beat just a little faster than normal.

Victor Mansfield, no doubt soon to be ex-cop, was going to cram a lifetime's worth of loving into one night - no rules, nothing held back, every want, need, and fantasy brought to life. He was going to feast himself on the delight that was Mac Ramsey and hope to God he not only survived the fall out but would be able to pick up the pieces of his life afterwards, after he'd tasted paradise and lost it.

Twisting and turning to follow the hand that was petting him, Mac managed to slide down just enough to latch on to Vic's neck, raising a dark purple mark with the force of his attentions. "Don't wanna play," he muttered, squirming enough to get a hand between them to grasp and tug the silver ring threaded through the older man's nipple. "Want you, wanna feel good."

The last dissolved into an unintelligible garble as Mac used all his agility to move lower without bucking Victor off. His questing lips found, then closed over the ring, his teeth pulling it outward so that his tongue could flick over the tight bud of crinkled velvet flesh. The one problem with this position, the teen soon realized, was that it left the lower half of his body uncovered and he growled in frustration - not wanting to let go of his prize, but aching for something to thrust against.

Vic's head shot back as an involuntary cry escaped. Fuck, this kid was good! Going straight for a major erogenous zone and manipulating it for all he was worth. His nipples had always been sensitive but ever since he'd gotten the left one pierced, whenever it was played with, it sent him through the roof. At this rate he was gonna come again before he even got close to his baby.

"Enough baby, you do this much longer and the party's gonna be over for a little while," Vic groaned softly even as he pulled Mac's mouth off of him and the teen back up to where they were mouth to mouth - but not for long. Vic had plans. "And just so you know - I'm gonna play with you all night long baby. I'm gonna feast on your body - take you every way possible, then I'm gonna do it again. You're about to be ridden harder than you've ever dreamed of. I promise."

Take him every way possible . . . God that was what he needed. To feel this, remember it every time he moved tomorrow. Mac may not have understood why he wanted this possession so much when he had spent almost a year on the street fighting to keep that one part of him safe, but he did. Every way, any way, the mechanics didn't matter, getting Victor inside of him did.

With that Vic was moving, laving down the elegant column of neck, nibbling on each earlobe before sucking it into his mouth, tracing the jugular vein on each side of Mac's neck with his tongue. Collarbones were traced lovingly and the line between the younger man's ribs explored and discovered, which led of course to Vic tracing each rib with first fingers then tongue. Tiny bronze disks barely concealed by the dusting of hair on the young man's chest were manipulated deftly with fingers, tongue and teeth. And all the while Vic reveled in the moans and curses and the slipping from Chinese to English and back. It was nice to know he hadn't lost his touch.

"Need . . . Oh god, please Vic, do it," Mac moaned, his voice near cracking with the strain. The pleasure/pain of the older man's teasing touches had him on the knife's edge again and Mac didn't know if he could ride it any longer without losing his mind. His dark eyes glittering with intent, the thief twisted, wrapping his legs around Vic's waist, offering himself in the most blatant way he knew.

"Now." Mac timed the husked out word to the tightening of his fingers in Victor's dark hair, pulling his voracious mouth from his skin. Mac found himself mesmerized by the older man's forest dark gaze and his fast paced breathing rasped in his chest. "Make me yours."

Vic drew away from the younger man, so that he wasn't touching the lush body beneath him at all. "Roll over on your stomach, pretty baby," the cop asked softly and smiled at the immediate response of his young lover.

"So pretty," Vic crooned, tracing a finger down a perfect length of spine to the tiny dimple where perfect globes of ass met with an equally perfect back. Vic could hear Mac moaning, see him writhing, but this first time - he wanted the younger man loose and begging. He wanted this first time to be one the younger man never forgot despite how it came about. He wanted the young thief's brain to short circuit on pleasure.

Crawling up and over the younger man so that Mac's hips were pinned to the bed lightly, Victor began to kiss and nibble at the exposed nape of the teen's neck, making sure to cover every inch of skin. He worked his way down sleekly muscled shoulders, and felt the subtle tension in them. The kid obviously was in great shape and the muscle tone was fantastic so Vic had a feeling that even he would find it a challenge to come up against the young man.

Working his way lower, Victor nipped then laved each individual vertebrae down the younger man's spine and spent an inordinate amount of time tasting the tiny dimple before bathing each lush cheek with his tongue and giving the left one a definite roseate reminder of Victor.

Finally unstraddling the younger man, Victor guided the moaning and cursing younger man to his knees and maneuvered his legs slightly apart. Making sure Mac was resting on his elbows and his face was supported, Victor knelt between the younger man's legs and spread Mac's pert cheeks apart, revealing the tiny rosy pucker in between them.

Leaning in close, Victor ran his tongue delicately down the crevice and smiled wickedly at the yelp and tensing of the younger man's entire body then the subtle relaxation. "You taste sweet even here, pretty baby," he husked before diving in for another taste.

Victor began to rim the younger man with a dexterous tongue, teasing and seducing the younger man into total relaxation. Victor's tongue pushed slowly inwards past the tightly clenched muscle and began to gently tongue fuck the teen. Gripping Mac with one hand, Victor nimbly managed to put on the condom he'd brought with him as well as slick it with the aloe vera lotion he'd found in the medicine cabinet. Then, with the slick hand, he reached around and set about bringing the younger man to his second orgasm of the night.

Mac cradled his face in his hands, digging his fingers into his scalp and tugging at his hair to try and find some kind of refuge from his overloaded nerve centers. He couldn't talk, could barely breathe, could only ride the waves of pleasure crashing over him at each helpless thrust of his hips back against Victor's agile tongue and forward into his firm, slick grip.

Harsh gasps for breath interspersed with throaty whimpers echoed in Mac's ears and he pushed back harder against the wet, limber invader, screaming silently as he rode the cusp of completion, wanting more but unable to hold back against the intensity of the older man's skills.

"God!" The thief's head snapped up, his back bowed and his whole body tightened as if seeking something, then he screamed, hips thrashing wildly as he came again, sending gouts of liquid over the sheets beneath him.

Vic smiled almost ferally at his lover's intense orgasm. He may hate the fact that Jacks had slipped both Mac and himself that aphrodisiac but he couldn't find fault with the results. The tiny whimpers his teenaged lover emitted acted as a goad to his senses, spurring him on. He needed to be in Mac so bad he hurt.

Slicking a finger in the lotion, Victor gently worked it past the now relaxed ring of muscle guarding the young man's anus. He slowly pushed inwards, then waited out the contracting muscles until they were loosened once more. Gently rotating his finger he allowed Mac to get used to his presence. The last thing he wanted was to hurt his young lover. Ever.

When Victor was sure that Mac was used to one finger, he removed it slowly and slicked up two fingers, repeating the process. Victor repeated the whole procedure with a third finger, all the while gritting his teeth as his own arousal spiked uncontrollably, but he refused to give in to the lust.

Only when he was sure that Mac was fully loosened and ready to take him did Victor gently guide the head of his aching erection into the younger man's anus, sliding it in millimeter by millimeter, watching carefully for any sign of tensing or pain in his young lover. It was only when he was completely sheathed in Mac's tight heat that Vic began to breath again. Bending he placed tiny biting kisses on the nape of the teen's neck and shoulders. "Talk to me pretty baby, tell me how it feels," Vic pleaded quietly. "Tell me you're okay."

 _How can I talk when I can't even think?_ Mac asked himself, even as he pushed backward instinctively, wanting, needing, more of the delicious fullness that was burning through him. It hurt, but not unbearably, and certainly not enough to do anything that would cause Victor to stop. As a matter of fact, now that he was getting used to it, it actually felt . .

"Good. Hard. Full." Those few syllables were all Mac could manage to say, and he punctuated each with a sharp twist of his hips, trying to goad Vic into moving once again. "Need more," he finally gasped out, pushing up on his hands and twisting enough to stare back at the older man. The sight of Victor leaning over him, emerald eyes near closed with the effort of holding himself in check, caused the thief to suck in a breath. "Let go," he whispered, rocking back against his lover's body, feeling the hard presence within him shift and pulse.

"Fuck," Vic groaned as he felt Mac began to rock against him "Baby, you are so fucking hot - god, you are unbelievable." Vic bit down hard to prevent the animal growls welling up in his throat from escaping even as he began to slowly rock back and forth. Being in Mac was like being squeezed by a hot silk glove. It was better than the best blowjob or handjob Vic could imagine. It was intense, outrageous, lush and it ruined the cop for life.

"Baby, sweet baby, _my_ baby," Vic moaned out mindlessly as his hips began to pump faster and faster. Christ, it was un-fucking-believable. The vice cop lost himself in the rhythm of thrust and retreat, his hips beating out a staccato of slapping flesh to blend with the groans and growls and moans that he and Mac were making.

Unhooking one hand from the younger man's hip, he reached and found a burgeoning erection. The glories of a youthful body, especially one at it's sexual peak. Pumping Mac in time to his pounding motions, "Come for me baby, come," Vic chanted even as he felt his balls draw close to his body, his own orgasm racing along over sensitized nerve endings. So close, so fucking close. . .

No way. There was no way he could react again, even with the fire racing through his blood, not even with the unfamiliar yet longed for feel of the other man sinking home within him, the slight shift as Victor changed his position slightly then. . .

"Jesus!" The word was ripped from the thief's throat as Vic's cock raked across his prostate, turning his body into a twitching, writhing mass of flesh concerned only with physical gratification. "Yeah, there, there," Mac whimpered, bucking back fiercely, wanting a repetition of that mind-blowing sensation. It hit again and Mac shouted the older man's name, the jerky movements of his hips driving his cock into and out of Vic's fist as the first tremors of his climax overcame him.

"Mac!" Vic managed to wail as his cock was suddenly clamped down in a velvet vise. Jesus, he'd never imagined it could feel this good - it had _never_ felt this good before. It was like every single inch of his cock was being milked millimeter by millimeter, all the way up and down.

"Fuck, baby, oh God!" Vic couldn't stand it, it was so fucking hot. His hips began to slam harder and harder into the young man's, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh reverberating throughout the room keeping tempo with the forced out grunts of the older man's passion. Vic was now beyond rational thought, only caring about driving himself to intense and physical gratification.

Soon he couldn't stand it anymore and with an animal roar he came hard and fast, filling his lover with his seed even as his whole body went weak with exhaustion. Rolling to the side so as not to flatten Mac, he quickly removed his condom and tossed it, before cuddling the teen to his chest. "Mac - you . . . No one, _no one, baby_ has ever done that to me before. Or ever will again. Believe it Mac," Vic begged softly, raining kisses on his lover, hoping, wishing and praying to what ever gods may be listening, that Mac Ramsey would forgive him his deceptive words and believe the truth that was in his heart.

Wrung out and exhausted from their wild exertions and the beers he had consumed, all Mac could do was mumble something that not even he understood as Victor maneuvered them around to his liking. He was beat, whipped, but felt better then he ever had in his life and had no desire to move from his comfortable pillow now or any time in the for-seeable future.

"Feel good," he sighed, rubbing his face against Vic's shoulder and neck, cuddling closer as he slung an arm around the older man's waist and a leg over his thighs. "Gonna sleep now, 'kay?" Even before Vic could answer, Mac's body went limp as he as much passed out as went to sleep.

"You sleep, baby," Vic smiled softly into the dark silk covered head under his chin. "And yeah, you do feel good - too good. She's not going to get you baby, I promise. Don't care if I have to lie or even turn in my badge. She's not going to touch you. No way I'm letting that piece of poison near you. Ever," he swore fervently, kissing the young man's shoulder.

Vic truly didn't care if he lost his badge - actually he figured he'd get reamed out royally, then made to do shit work for the rest of his career in Vice anyway. With someone like Rictor in charge, maybe it was time to get out of that department. Maybe he could get transferred to homicide or major crimes or something - anything that didn't have the bitch as his boss. Mulling over his options, and his new resolution in life, Victor slowly faded away.

~*~*~ 

Morning came with a vengeance - and her name was Diana Rictor.

The pounding on the door rivaled the pounding in Vic's head as he stumbled across the living room to throw the condo door open.

"What the fuck? Captain?" Vic managed to groan out. The outfit of the day was quite military like - almost exactly like a beat cop's uniform. Except it was made out of black PVC and was cut a little too low and beat cops carried nightsticks not riding crops.

"Good morning my little party boy? So - where pray tell is Mr. Ramsey? He has an appointment downtown - in my office," she grinned as she sauntered in. "Nice place, by the way."

"He's not here," Vic ground out, already knowing his career was basically shot - she was gonna be pissed.

"What do you mean he's not _here_ Detective Mansfield? Just where pray tell is he?"

"I dunno - he got cold feet, jumped out the cab at an intersection and I lost him. Since the cabby dropped me off here and you drugged me I decided to stay here and sleep it off. Not like I'd be much good with that crap in my body anyway. Got a problem with that?" Vic snarled.

"My office in one hour Mansfield - then we'll _talk_ ," Rictor shot back, her eyes flashing hellfire and the devil's retribution. Yup - his career was screwed. She slammed out of the condo, taking the demons of hell with her.

Quickly walking back to the bedroom, Vic thanked whatever god watched out for him that she was too pissed to search the place. "Mac, baby . . . we gotta . . . MAC?"

~*~*~ 

All Mac knew was that one minute he was curled up comfortably next to a very warm body and the next he was sitting up with the pounding on the door raising a sympathetic ache in his head. His next movement proved that last night had definitely left it's impression on him in more ways then one.

Grimacing at the feel of dried semen on his skin, Mac slid out of the bed and padded toward the doorway, intent on finding Victor and the shower - and then hopefully enjoying both of them before he had to go. Man he was going to be so dead, but it had been worth it, god had it been worth it.

Poised to make an entrance into the outer room, Mac's grin faded when he heard the door open and Victor's groaned out question. _Captain? Is he in the army or something?_ The answer the sultry voiced woman gave set off all the thief's warning bells. This was not good, not good at all.

As Mac made a mad scramble for his clothes, he heard the words that slammed the lid on coffin containing any hope that he might have had for a misunderstanding. _Detective Mansfield! Fuck, fuck, fuck. A cop!_ Now it all made sense and he cursed himself for being so gullible. A setup, the whole damn thing had been an opportunity for someone to go after the family. Well, they weren't going to get in through him that easily.

Yanking his jeans on, Mac glanced around, looking for his shirt, but didn't see it. What he did see was the cop's t shirt and jacket. Hell, anything would do at this point. Viciously thrusting away the way the scent that lingered on the brown leather and black cotton caused his body to want to react, the young man grabbed his sneakers, knotted the laces together and slung them around his neck.

A quick check of the balcony provided the escape route he needed and, with an agile drop to the ledge below and an expert jimmying of the lock on the sliding glass doors, Mac vanished.

Transportation back to the hotel wasn't a problem, there was a subway stop nearby and even without quite knowing where he was, Mac was able to trace a route back to the Royal York. Still cursing himself for being ten thousand kinds of a fool and knowing that he deserved everything Father was going to do to him, Mac jogged up to the entrance, then ducked inside.

Luckily, no one he recognized was in the lobby, or the hallway once he got off the elevator and Mac was congratulating himself on a clean entrance when the door to Li Ann's room cracked open and she hissed his name.

"What's wrong?" It had to be something serious, her skin was pale and her eyes red-rimmed. Li Ann never cried. _Never._

After casting a nervous glance toward both ends of the hall, Li Ann pulled Mac into the room, easing the door shut behind him. "You need to get out of here," she whispered, the slightest tremor entering her voice.

Mac frowned, ducking his head to try and get a better view of his foster sister's expression. "Pop that mad at me?" It was a feeble joke at best, but then considering everything that had happened in the last 24 hours it was an admirable effort.

"Father is dead. He . . . Last night when he was coming back, there was an accident . . ." Fresh tears flowed, obscuring Li Anne's dark eyes and she blindly thrust a heavy backpack into Mac's numb hands.

"Michael says it's because he was out looking for you. He's going to kill you if he sees you, Mac. Please. I can't lose you too."

"But - but - " The young thief's headache intensified and he clutched at the nylon webbing of the pack as if it could be used to bind the pieces of his life back together.

"Ramsey!" Michael's bellow echoed with the banging of the door against the wall as it flew open. "You are a dead man!"

"Whoa, whoa, Michael. I don't know what you think, but I didn't do anything." The psychotic haze that covered Michael's gaze had Mac edging away from the heavier teen. He'd seen that look before, and the outcome had never been pleasant for those it was directed at.

For a brief second, Mac actually contemplated letting Michael get his hands on him. If what he said was true, his death was the least he owed the family. But then he'd never get retribution from those who set this whole fiasco in motion and that was what he wanted most of all.

Screaming vicious epithets, Michael lunged for Mac, swinging the knife in his hand with deadly force. The younger man dove out of the way at the last second, gasping as the extent of the last night's activities made themselves known again. That slight delay allowed Michael's knife to find a bit of purchase in the leather jacket Mac wore, but it gave after a moment's resistance.

With one fleeting look that begged for forgiveness, Mac was out the door, racing down the hall past the startled Tang enforcers who took up the chase at Michael's screamed out orders. When Mac finally lost them, he was deep in one of the seedier areas of Toronto with no idea where he was and no hint as to what he should do next.

The thief slid into a booth at a run down diner and painfully released the deathgrip he had on the backpack. Whatever was in it, it had to be useful if Li Ann put it in there. After nodding to the waitress's query regarding coffee, Mac lowered his face into his hands, feeling the tremors that had threatened to overtake him all day gain control.

This trip sucked.


End file.
